


All I Want For Christmas (is you)

by SleepytimeOtter



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically I wanted to do happy gay stuff, But we dont really have to reiterate that, Christmas Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Very minor references to Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepytimeOtter/pseuds/SleepytimeOtter
Summary: Richie finds out that there is one Christmas tradition that Eddie has never indulged in. And he wants to be the one that changes it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	All I Want For Christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> I had an itching to write the entire time I've been on break and got struck with intense inspiration after my sister and I made cookies!
> 
> So of course I had to make it ridiculously gay.

"Eds. Have you _never_ decorated Christmas cookies?"

It’s a simple enough question. Eddie _knows_ it is. But he still feels a flush rise to his cheeks when Richie asks it. Richie sits on the couch while Eddie finishes perfecting their last-minute decorations -- no doubt scrolling social media.

Of course, Eddie’s always _wanted_ to make Christmas cookies. Even back when they were kids it was one tradition he always thought looked so fun and had a level of domesticity he wasn't quite used to, with his mother being the way she was. He remembers how Bill's family used to decorate gingerbread cookies on Christmas Eve before Georgie's untimely death, and how he always felt a little pang of jealousy when he heard about it. 

But when your mother and sole guardian was scared of Big Things - things like _cavities_ and _rotting teeth_ , and _diabetes, Eddie-Bear. You wouldn't want diabetes, would you?_ \- you didn't have much chance to do something ridiculous like decorating cookies. And by the time he was old enough to have a say in the matter, he had convinced himself that childless adults absolutely did not decorate cookies for themselves. No sir.

"I.. I always _wanted_ to," he mutters under his breath. It’s a non-committal answer and they both know it. Richie's face brightens like the lights they'd just finished hanging on their porch.

"Eddie. Eddie Spaghetti. Eddie my love. Would I be taking your Christmas cookie virginity?"

"Don't word it like that, you asshole--"

"I would be! Oh my God, Eddie," Richie says, obvious delight in his tone. "We're totally making giant dick cookies tonight."

"I changed my mind. I don't want to anymore." Eddie can't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"What kind of cookies do you want? Sugar? Gingerbread?" Richie continues, unbothered by Eddie's 'threat'. He scrolls through the grocery app on his phone idly, the blue light glimmering off his glasses. "I guess we could go less traditional and try chocolate chip, too, if you want."

"Man, I have no idea. You're the one who's done this before!" Eddie leans over his shoulder, looking at all of the different brands and shapes of cookies and icing with a furrow of his brow. There were too fuckin' many to pick. "Surprise me, I guess?"

* * *

So that brought them to the _now._

Richie, in typical Richie fashion, went above and beyond what Eddie could have ever thought of. He settled on sugar and gingerbread dough, and ordered extra, _just in case_. He also ordered a couple different sets of cookie cutters, after explaining that the ones he had were old and therefore not good enough for Eddie's first-ever cookie-making experience. The cutters only seem to get more ridiculous with each pack of them that emerged from the paper delivery bags. They started normal enough, with snowflakes and vaguely humanoid shapes, but he ends up stopping to stare at Richie when he pulls out a pack of cutters shaped like "ninja-bread-men", followed up by a Christmas-themed leg lamp cutter. Richie only gave him that crooked smirk he loved so much, and shrugged like they were the only cookie cutters that were acceptable for purchase for this household.

And, well, Eddie couldn't exactly disagree. Richie is the Christmas expert, after all.

Their cookie-making isn’t exactly the perfect holiday movie he always envisioned in his head as a child. They spend a good chunk of it fighting over who would cut out cookies first, or what colors they might use for icing. Richie insists on using yellow and white, despite the fact that the classic red and green is the _obvious_ choice.

They both erupt into a fit of giggles when Richie starts to narrate each and every movement that Eddie makes while meticulously cutting out cookies, until finally Eddie is laughing too hard to continue the job.

After much trial and error, they finally get the meticulously shaped cookies into the oven. It takes everything in Eddie's power to stop from watching them through the oven door like a kid on Christmas. Though, he figures, that’s exactly what he is.

With Richie, things like holidays were exciting again. For longer than Eddie cared to admit, holidays were days filled with unnecessary stress and socializing with in-laws and family he couldn't care much less about. It was more about keeping up appearances and keeping relationships civil with Myra's extended family rather than actually celebrating anything, and as December approached Eddie found himself dreading it rather than being excited for it. 

But all of that changed with Richie.

Now, he was allowed to overindulge a little. (Not too much, of course -- He really didn't want to _actually_ risk high cholesterol). And Richie didn't care in the slightest. He didn't fret over him or ask him if he was _sure_ that he actually wanted to eat that extra slice of cake. He just let him be, which is exactly what Eddie needed.

Richie is also a huge sap for Christmas traditions, and it seemed to ramp up tenfold when Eddie moved in. As Christmas approached, he seemed to be a bundle of excited energy, ready to share with Eddie what he loved about the holiday. It was honestly adorable.

So despite his outward scowl and quick comebacks, Eddie couldn't help but feel a burst of love every time he laid eyes on Richie while they both indulged in the holiday festivities.

It takes a couple of extra minutes for the cookies to be the 'perfect amount of crunchy' (in Richie's words). But soon enough, they’re ready and cool enough to be decorated - and then it becomes a race of who could make the biggest, most fantastical cookies.

And Eddie is going to go all out.

"Are you giving them a full Christmas outfit over there?" Richie questions, craning his neck to look over at Eddie's work.

Eddie blocks his view with his back, carefully piping a bright red scarf on one of the little cookie-men. "No peeking!" He narrows his eyes. "I mean, isn't Christmas supposed to be cold? We wouldn't want them to get... like... cookie-pneumonia from the snow.”

"Eddie, baby, we live in Los Angeles. Angelinas don't know what snow looks like."

"I know it's not cold _here_ Rich, but we're talking about in their cookie world--"

"Now they have a world? Eddie, we're going to eat them," Richie says, howling with laughter. Eddie only gently whaps him with the back of his hand, trying his hardest to fake a scowl.

"Don't give me that face! Really, it’s _snow_ problem. I think their outfits are sweet, Eds."

"If you make one more pun I'm going to put this icing on _you,_ " Eddie says, waving the piping bag in what he hoped was an intimidating fashion.

"Ooh, baby, wait for later to give me your sweet talk."

" _Rich,_ " Eddie laughs, nudging him with his hip. "Focus on the cookies, you dumbass."

There are a few more interruptions afterwards - namely, Richie wanting to distract Eddie with words of affection or icing-y kisses, but there are definitely worse things to be distracted by.

By the time they’re done, they have a wide array of cookies. There’s an obvious difference in their decorating styles -- with Eddie's slow, meticulous icing jobs that still manage to turn out sloppy anyway, and Richie's haphazard and crude layers of white icing that couldn't be seen as anything remotely innocent. But the more Eddie stares at them, the more his fondness grows.

They’re completely ridiculous and mismatched, but they fit together perfectly like two sides of the same coin. Just like the two of them. 

"Are you thinking about how sexy mine came out?" Richie says, smile apparent in his voice as he winds his arms around Eddie's shoulders. He rests his stubbly chin on the top of Eddie's head, peering down at the cookie-filled counter.

"I was thinking how ridiculous they are," Eddie replies, voice so full of affection that even Richie seemed surprised. He gently squeezes Richie's arm. "Thanks for doing this with me, Rich."

Richie puffs out a small laugh, kissing the top of his head gently.

"Anything for you, Eds."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all that celebrate it! I hope you had a wonderful one whether you celebrated or not.~ :>
> 
> Thanks as always to AltoCaramel for beta-ing! I couldn't do it without you. ♥️


End file.
